


Touch my soul, you know how

by Yahababie



Series: andante, andante [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Kisses, Painting, Sunsets, a lake in the woods, cottage, they're just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahababie/pseuds/Yahababie
Summary: This is what home meant to Kiyoko and Alisa couldn't be more grateful that she decided to share it with her.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Shimizu Kiyoko
Series: andante, andante [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866067
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Touch my soul, you know how

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don't really know what to say as it's been a really long time since I last wrote a fic. I just hope anyone who reads this enjoys it!  
> I wanna apologize beforehand for any grammar or spelling errors it's 2 am and english is not my first language, also I didn't proofread anything.  
> I wanna say a special thank you to my dear friend Sami, you might know her as ao3 user Nahul, she always listens to my rants about fic ideas and I just think she's great (sorry for not telling you anything about this one tho ;).) 
> 
> ps the title is a lyric from the song andante, andante by ABBA

Alisa nearly shrieked when her bare feet touched water. She stopped walking, making Kiyoko bump into her back. 

“Sorry, I should have warned you.” Kiyoko said softly, her hands still covering Alisa’s eyes. 

“You’re not gonna murder me, are you?” Alisa joked when the shock of the water had worn off. She allowed Kiyoko to guide her further, her toes sinking into the wet sand with every step.

“Ah, damn it. You caught me.” Kiyoko chuckled, the small gush of air rustling some strands of hair tucked behind Alisa’s hair. “Are you ready?” Kiyoko asked after they had taken a few more steps and had stopped when the water tickled their ankles. 

“Yeah.” Alisa whispered, her heartbeat quickening a bit. She fully trusted Kiyoko, but she was still a bit nervous. She took a deep breath as Kiyoko’s hands fell from her eyes and fell onto her shoulders. At the sight she was met with the same breath was taken away immediately. Before her was lake and all around the lake was woods, nothing but water trees. And flowers. So, so many flowers. The sun had started setting, covering everything is a heavenly golden glow. Wisteria meeting poppy. Dandelion meeting violet. Creeping thistle meeting buttercup.

Alisa wanted to cry. This is what Kiyoko wanted to share with her, this view that meant so much. This is what home meant to Kiyoko, and she wanted to share that feeling with her. Alisa broke out from Kiyoko’s grasp and took a step forward, and then some more. She continued until the water touched her shins and went higher and higher.

“Oh your dress, dear.” Kiyoko said, making Alisa spin around and face her. Kiyoko was frowning to the bottom of her dress that was now getting soaked in the water, but she didn’t care. Alisa felt her eyes water as Kiyoko’s gaze slid up to her face. She had to swallow down her tears when Kiyoko immediately took a few steps forward and took her hand in hers. “Are you okay?” 

“I love you.” Was the only thing she could manage out of her mouth. It was the only thing on her mind.  _ I love you I love you I love you.  _ She hadn’t said it allowed before, she had thought it plenty of times before. In her year with Kiyoko, and in the six months they were actually together, she had found so much to love. She loves the way Kiyoko talks, soft and gentle when she’s talking to a group making sure everyone can follow along and very fast when she’s excited. Alisa loves the was she laughs, she also loves the way Kiyoko chuckles, but it’s especially the almost cackling laugh that ends in a snort she adores. She loves the way Kiyoko wants to share all her thoughts and feeling when they’re alone and no one can hear them. She loves the way Kiyoko listens, like every word Alisa says is worth full attention even if she’s just rambling about her favourite jams and jellies. And she loves so much more. 

“I love you too.” Kiyoko chuckled, pulling Alisa out of her train of thought. Kiyoko put the hand she wasn’t using to hold onto Alisa’s hand to cup her cheek. “A lot.” 

Alisa leaned softly into her hand, expecting and waiting for Kiyoko to kiss her. But instead Kiyoko flashed her a grin and turned around to run back to shore, splashing more water onto the light blue tule of Alisa’s dress. 

“Hey! Come back here, you!” Alisa laughed. She ran after Kiyoko, the soaked hem of her dress now clinging to her legs. She kept running after Kiyoko until the sand turned into grass, slowing down to see her girlfriend skip around the flowers. Alisa continued walking as Kiyoko let herself fall onto the grass, making herself comfortable between the daisies. 

“Ahh!” Kiyoko exclaimed, sounding satisfied while stretching her arms above her head. Alisa sat down next her, facing her. She looked down at Kiyoko, her black hair fanned out around her head like a crown. The sun shone on her face and she looked nothing less than holy. Alisa shifted in her spot, she put one of her hands on the other side of Kiyoko leaning over her torso and simultaneously blocking her face from the sun. The lack of warmth on her face made Kiyoko open her eyes. “Hey, you.” She said softly, craning her neck slightly in hopes of catching some more sunshine. 

“Hey, you.” Alisa repeated, moving with Kiyoko to continue blocking the sun. Kiyoko crossed her arms and tried to frown at her, faking annoyance. Alisa responded by sticking out her tongue. Kiyoko tried to hold onto her act but quickly faltered and laughed, scrunching up her nose. When Kiyoko stopped laughing she uncrossed her arms, dropping one next to her body and reaching up to cup Alisa’s cheek again with the other. 

“Can I kiss you?” Alisa asked.

“Yes, please.” Kiyoko answered. They smiled shortly at each other before Alisa put her forearm next to her head and leaned down to meet Kiyoko’s lips. Kiyoko moved her hand from Alisa’s cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her down a little more to deepen the kiss. After they shared a few more kisses, Alisa broke away to press one last kiss to Kiyoko’s cheek and sat back up. “Hungry?” Kiyoko asked to question why they stopped kissing. 

“Oh, no. My back just started to hurt, it’s not a very comfortable position.” Alisa said, putting her hands on her lower back and stretching. Kiyoko let out a loud laugh ending in a snort, the one Alisa loves so much. 

“Oh, you old lady.” Kiyoko rubbed her hand over Alisa’s back in consolation. 

“Well, this old lady brought her homemade lemonade.” Alisa said smugly, turning away to rummage through her bag. 

Kiyoko dropped her hand from Alisa’s back to cheer for the lemonade. 

**\---**

“Thank you for bringing me here.” Alisa said after they finished eating and drinking everything they brought. The two were looking out to the lake, their pinkies crossed. 

“Thank you for coming with me.” Kiyoko said, moving her hand to fully cover Alisa’s. They were quiet for a while. It had gotten darker, the moon started to come out waving at the sun. The sight was beautiful and Alisa’s fingers ached for her paintbrushes. When they got back home she would try to remember this wonderful view and make a sketch, and maybe she would be able to capture this moment on canvas. 

“Did you see the cottage we passed right before we reached the lake?” Kiyoko suddenly asked.

“Yeah, what about it?” Alisa turned to face Kiyoko instead of the sunset. 

“It’s been for sale for as long as I can remember. It’s not that expensive, it just needs a lot of repairing.” Kiyoko’s gaze was still focused on the sinking sun, as if she was too nervous to face her girlfriend next to her. “I don’t think anyone will ever buy it.” 

“That’s sad.” Alisa wondered out loud. “It’s lovely.” 

“I agree.” Alisa noticed the corners of her lips twitching into a small smile. “Maybe in a few years when we have saved up enough money, we can buy it for ourselves.” Kiyoko’s gaze fell from the view and into her own lap, she still wasn’t looking at Alisa. 

“Kiyoko, are you asking me to move in with you?” Alisa asked, her eyes widening a bit in surprise. 

“Yes… but maybe we should start in one of our own apartments instead of a cottage in the woods.” Kiyoko chuckled nervously. 

“Maybe we can buy the cottage as a vacation home and come here every summer, just the two of us and the sun and the moon.” Alisa smiled when Kiyoko finally met her eyes.

“Oh, how fancy.” Kiyoko snorted. “But you’re serious? We’ll move in together?” 

“Of course, as long as I can move into your home. The subway connection to my job is way better and you don’t have obnoxiously loud neighbours.”

“Deal.” Kiyoko pressed a kiss to Alisa’s shoulder, before leaning her head on it. “And when we do get the cottage you could spend everyday with your easel here, painting anything you want in peace.” 

“Hmm, and you could bake me many many delicious pies everyday.” Alisa nodded seriously, making Kiyoko burst out in laughter once again.

“Sounds good.” Kiyoko said when her laughter subsided.

“Sounds good.” Alisa agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you had just as much fun reading this small project. I hope you all have a nice day or night and take care of yourselves!


End file.
